disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cinderella (character)
Cinderella is the main character of Disney's 1950 animated feature film of the same name and its two sequels. She was voiced by the late Ilene Woods in the original film and by Jennifer Hale in the sequels. Background Development As done with other Disney films, Walt Disney hired actress Helene Stanley to perform the live-action reference for Cinderella. She later did the same kind of work for the characters of Princess Aurora in Sleeping Beauty and Anita Radcliff in 101 Dalmatians. According to Christopher Finch, author of The Art of Walt Disney: Disney insisted that all scenes involving human characters should be shot first in live-action to determine that they would work before the expensive business of animation was permitted to start. The animators did not like this way of working, feeling it detracted from their ability to create character. The animators understood the necessity for this approach and in retrospect acknowledged that Disney had handled things with considerable subtlety. Personality Cinderella is a beautiful and kind character. She is slender and fair-skinned. She has light burnt orange hair and twinkling blue eyes. Both her mother and father passed away. She has been poorly taken care of by Lady Tremaine, her evil stepmother. She worked in the kitchen; her only friends were Major the horse, Bruno the bloodhound, Jaq, Gus, her Fairy Godmother, and a few more mice helped her go to the ball. At the end of the first movie, she marries Prince Charming. In Cinderella III: A Twist in Time, Cinderella must put her cleverness to the test where Lady Tremaine stole the magic wand and Cinderella ventures off the obtain it and set things straight. For the first time Cinderella has no magic aid and must use only her brain and skills. Appearances ''Cinderella In the original film, Cinderella is shown as a mistreated young woman who dreams of escaping the torturous lifestyle she has to endure working as a maid for Lady Tremaine, Anastasia, Drizella, and Lucifer the cat. One day, when the family is invited to a royal ball at the Castle Cinderella was told once she finished her duties she can go. The mice help Cinderella by making her a dress, but they used supply from old dresses from Anastasia and Drizella. When they see Cinderella in the dress, the girls tear it apart. After they leave for the ball without Cinderella, she is visited by the magical Fairy Godmother. She gives Cinderella a dress and a coach. She also turns the mice into horses and Major and Bruno into a coachman and a footman. She goes and ends falling in love with Prince Charming, to the point that she loses track of time and she rushes back home, leaving one of the two magical glass slippers. The Prince orders The Grand Duke to find whoever fits the slipper. Before the Duke reaches Lady Tremaine's home the next day, the wicked stepmother locks Cinderella away in her tower. Jaq and Gus retrieve the key but must battle Lucifer. The birds alert Bruno and he scares Lucifer into jumping out the window. Cinderella is free and fits on the slipper. CInderella and Prince Charming marry and they live happily ever after. Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Jaq and Gus set off to make a new book to narrate what happens after the ending of the previous story, by stringing three segments of stories together, making three stories: "Aim to Please," "Tall Tail," and "An Uncommon Romance." In the first story, Cinderella and Prince Charming return home and soon a party begins. In "Tall Tail", she works on planning to build up a festival. The mouse named Jaq in the previous film has transformed into a human named Sir Hugh. In the third story, called "An Uncommon Romance," she helps her stepsister Anastasia reconcile with the baker. Towards the end of the film, she reads a book the mice have already made for her to them all. Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Cinderella and Prince Charming are celebrating their anniversary. Lady Tremaine, however, gets a hold of the Fairy Godmother's wand and uses her ill-gotten powers to reverse time and to send Cinderella into the events surrounding the first film. This time, however, the story is changed when new situations arise: the slipper is modified to fit Anastasia's foot and she is promised to Prince Charming. Cinderella, along with her mouse friends, sets out to put things right and bring her stepmother to justice once and for all. Cinderella soon convinces Prince Charming she is the girl from the ball and the wedding takes place that night. Before the wedding occurs, Lady Tremiane transforms Anastasia into a Cinderella clone and sends Cinderella to be killed off by Lucifer. Cinderella prevails and rushes back to the castle. She stops the wedding, defeats Lady Tremaine and maries the prince. The newly reformed Anastasia joins Cinderella in her royal family. House of Mouse Cinderella makes numerous cameo appearances in the animated series ''House of Mouse. In the episode "House of Scrooge" she lends Mickey the dress the mice made for her and after he thanks her she replies with "That old thing?". In the episode "The Stolen Cartoons" when Donald was left in charge, she fled away from the bad show leaving behind her glass slipper. She also appears in ''Mickey's Magical Christmas'' trapped with the other guest. During which she told what she was thankful for which was friendly mice who make nice evening wear. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Cinderella is one of the classic Disney characters who appears in Kingdom Hearts. She plays a small but important role in the game as one of the Princesses of Heart. Her world was destroyed by Maleficent, but she was taken into captivity. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Cinderella was born a wealthy girl, but after her father passed away, her evil stepmother, Lady Tremaine, turned her into her own home's maid. One day, the King of the Castle of Dreams holds a ball for Prince Charming invites all unmarried women from the kingdom to help him find a bride. Instead of letting her join them, Lady Tremaine and her daughters give all her unfinished chores to prevent her from getting ready for the ball. During Ventus' visit, he assists her mouse friend, Jaq, in making a dress for her while Cinderella finishes her chores. Despite his appearance, Cinderella believes him to be a mouse due to his unexplained 4 1/2 inch size. Cinderella's stepsisters angrily tear apart her dress. Cinderella runs to the garden in tears just as Terra arrives, who encourages her to continue to believe in her dreams for a better future. Eventually, her Fairy Godmother helps her make a beautiful princess gown and a carriage to take her to the ball, with Terra as her bodyguard. While at the ball, she meets the Prince and they fall instantly in love with each other. While dancing, she and the prince are suddenly interrupted by a gigantic Unversed until Terra comes to their rescue. But not soon after the Unversed is defeated the clock strikes midnight and she is forced to leave the ball before the Fairy Godmother's magic runs out. As she runs through the Grand Hall, she loses a slipper. Prince Charming declares to find the girl of his dreams with the glass slipper by letting every girl in the kingdom try it on. Lady Tremaine, having discovered that Cinderella is the girl at the ball, locks her in her room and attempts to make one of her daughters the Prince's bride. However, Aqua and Jaq cooperate and manage to free Cinderella just before the Grand Duke is able to leave. Lady Tremaine trips him and the slipper breaks to pieces before she is able to try it on, but Cinderella pulls out the second glass slipper from her pocket and uses it to replace the broken one. The Grand Duke is about to take her to the castle when Lady Tremaine summons a gigantic Unversed to attack the princess. Aqua manages to destroy it and bring her safely to Prince Charming. During the ending credits, she is seen dancing around the ballroom with the prince while Jaq and the Fairy Godmother look on. Kingdom Hearts Sometime after the events of ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, her world was consumed by the Heartless and she was taken and held deep within Hollow Bastion until all seven Princesses were collected. It is unknown when she was captured but from scenes it can be assumed it was before Snow White and Alice placing her as either second captured or third either before or after Belle. Once her heart was restored, she stays behind in the castle of Hollow Bastion with the other five princesses to hold back the darkness lurking out of the Final Keyhole, until Sora returns and closes it. Though the Final Keyhole is sealed, Cinderella and the others feel another dark power approaching from somewhere else (End of the World where Kingdom Hearts is held), and asks Sora to stop Xehanort's Heartles from fulfilling his evil plans while they remain behind to protect Hollow Bastion. When Kingdom Hearts is sealed she is returned to her own world. ''Kingdom Hearts II Cinderella is absent in ''Kingdom Hearts II, though her name was part of the password that allowed access to the DTD dataspace in Space Paranoids. Kilala Princess In the manga series Kilala Princess, Cinderella plays an important role in Kilala's quest of royalty. Kilala enters Cinderella's world after getting shot in the back and transferring her conscience into it. While helping Cinderella with her chores, the maid also teaches Kilala how to eat, dance and walk like a princess. Her mouse friends secretly help her make a dress for the royal ball. After her sisters tear it apart, Kilala confronts them and accidentally loses her Magic Tiara. The Fairy Godmother shows up later than expected, and makes a princess gown, carriage and escorts for Cinderella. Affected by the tiara's magic, the Fairy's power will run out sooner than expected if the tiara is still in the Tremaine sisters' hands. With the fairy godmother's magic, Kilala manages to get to the palace and steal back the tiara before Anastasia can use it to hypnotize the prince. Cinderella and the prince meet and dance romantically till midnight. Kilala later receives a clear crystal. Cinderella is last seen witnessing Kilala receive her magic gem: an emerald. Disney Parks Cinderella appears at Disney parks around the world in parades, shows and as a meetable character. In every show with mixed Disney characters there is a princess scene and Cinderella is in every show that have mixed Disney Characters. Cinderella has also become an icon for the Disney Parks. Dream Along With Mickey In this show, Cinderella appears when Minnie wishes to be a princess and Cinderella and Prince Charming enjoys a dance along with Snow White, The Prince, Aurora, Prince Phillip, Mickey and Minnie. World of Color Cinderella makes an appearance at the end during the show's finale. In her scene it shows her transforming into a princess from the Fairy Godmother's magic. Fantasmic! Cinderella plays a role in the popular live show Fantasmic! where she joins Snow White, the Prince, Ariel, Prince Eric, Belle and Beast. Cinderella starrs in her own sequence in Tokyo DisneySea's version of the show. Disney Princesses In the Disney Princess franchise, Cinderella is the most popular of all the princesses and she is the leader of the Disney Princesses. In many Disney Princess group images, Cinderella is seen in the middle showing her leadership. Trivia *Her astronamy sign is Cancer. *Cinderella is the second Disney Princess after Snow White in 1937. *Cinderella's hair color has often been the subject of debate among fans. In the original film, Cinderella's hair seems to be of a light reddish-orange tone, classifying her as either a redhead or a ginger as her hair had been offically called 'burnt orange'. In the franchise in the present times, Cinderella's hair is publicized as bright yellow, making her a golden-blonde. The most common consensus is that she is a strawberry-blonde, which is blonde hair bearing a reddish tint. *Similar to Snow White, Cinderella is forced to be raised without a father for the majority of her life. Instead, she is placed in the hands of a cruel and jealous stepmother. Another similarity is that the two are forced to be household servants in an attempt to hide their outer beauty. *Cinderella is the first out of the four Disney Princesses to not be of royal blood, paving the way for Belle in 1991, Mulan in 1998 and Tiana in 2009. *Her shoe size is mentioned in the third movie which is a size 4 1/2 in woman's *The symbol of the shoe is that she is so light- weight and delecate that she can walk in glass shoes and not break them. It is also symbolic of how she can be comfertable in glass shoes. *Cinderella is considered the "leader" of the Disney Princesses, often being positioned in the center of advertising and publicity photos. This has been subject to some controversy, however, because she is the second Disney Princess, after Snow White. Some feel that Snow White deserves to be the leader, because she is the main protagonist of Disney's first film, and was introduced to the world 13 years before Cinderella. *Cinderella is the most popular Disney Princess among children. *Cinderella is derived from the French word Cendrillon, which translates in English as "little ash girl", or "little cinder girl". *The only mention of Cinderella's mother was in the first movie when she showed the rats a dress that belonged to hers that she was planning to fix up for the ball. *Cinderella is one of the few Disney princesses who can cook and clean. *Cinderella is the only princess to be completely naked (her bath/shower). *Cinderella's hair is percepted to have curled bangs. Gallery es:Cenicienta Category:Princesses Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters Category:Princesses Of Heart Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Heroines Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Princesses Category:Cinderella characters Category:Humans Category:Singing Characters Category:Females Category:Cinderella's Royal Coronation Category:Living characters Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Dimension Links Category:Comedy Characters Category:Orphans Category:Lovers Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Article of the week Category:Characters in video games